What a Surprise! PewdiepieXStephano
by Legend0fPeach
Summary: Why hello! This is a little story about my favortie Youtuber, Pewds! Stephano was always my favorite pairing with Pewds! I take no credit for the cover image, I wish I could draw:P This is my first story on this site! :) Oh, btw I wrote this story a LONG time ago, so it might not up to standards... hahaha Have a good read, 1 up!


The dark hallway gloomed of death and fate as Stephano leads me through.

We walked for what seemed hours, but finally we came to a stop at a door.

It was night time, all the oil for my lamp was gone and all I could see was candlelight shine underneath the door that gleamed off Stephano's gold body.

He reached for some keys in his pocket which opened the door to a weird bright room.

The room was lit by candles, I walked slowly into this somehow comfortable room as Stephano locked the door. There was a desk with some notes, pens and

ink, a chair to go with the desk. There was also a large book case holding many books in Swedish and English, a dresser that seemed empty but was big and

a small twin bed with small blankets and some lumpy pillows.

"Well Pewdi, Here." Stephano reached over to me handing me a cup filled with a strong alcohol.

"Thanks, Stephano." I said quietly as I slid to the floor by the bed. Stephano sighed and sat down a couple of feet away from me, sipping from his cup.

I turned my head to Stephano, He was staring at his half full cup,

His eyes where gently looking down. Even though he was made to look like gold he was warm, and caring. Looking at his hands reminds me of that night I

first came and I saw him just sitting in the window sill looking out to the moon, our eyes met then our hands. Every time he looks at me or touches my hand I

can't help but wish he would do more! I have never been attracted to a man before let alone have sexual feelings towards a golden statue...

"Pewdi, do you want me to hold your hand?" Stephano broke my thoughts and made me realize that I had been drinking the heavy alcohol.

I blinked again, and then felt heat rush to my face.

"Umm... S-sure." I slowly let Stephano take a hold of my hand.

He smiled,

"Pewdi your face is so red!"

A wave of emotions hit me as his hand tightened onto mine, he leaned closer in.

All the feelings I get around Stephano where 10x more real, lust, love, care, sexual.

I closed my eyes slowly as I felt Stephano's breath shiver down my neck, his other hand slightly touched my face to bring it closer to his.

I twitched as I felt his voice and breath almost lick my neck,

"Pewdi, I want all of you."

By this time I opened my eyes wide and slowly turned my head to face him.

He had a slight but serious grin and his eyelids were low.

I could not hold myself back, these feelings where too strong for me to handle.

I turned my head to one side and moved into his face, I stopped when we touched lips...

I grabbed Stephano's head as his hands slowly moved down from my face to my neck then my hips. The kissing soon turned into making out then deep

breaths and busy hands.

Stephano's hands grazed over my belt finding the buckle and undoing my belt, he then put my belt on the ground beside us and we moved our way onto the

small bed with him on top of me.

He undid my jeans (which let some pressure off) then slowly started to rub...

"U-umm, S-s-stephano... Stop!" I panted as I pushed my hands against his warm chest.

He looked up to meet my face, he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Pewdi, it's just I got carried away."

He took his hand of my underwear, and then slowly got off me helping me up on the way.

We both sat there staring at each other our breaths became normal again and I slowly began to "relax". I turned to Stephano.

"Well Pewdi, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself at least." He smiled.

My eyes grew big and my face went hot, my jaw dropped as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I really like you Pewdi." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

"I really like you too, Stephano."

I then felt Stephano's lips on my neck, hot and moist.

He lowered me onto the bed once more, I held onto his neck.

He then pressed his whole body weight onto mine, making sure I could feel his groin grind up against mine own crotch. I whimpered.

His hands then touched my crotch, throbbing he pulled it out from my underwear reveling his at the same time.

His dick was mostly the same size as mine. He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Allos Pewdy." He smirked as I looked into his eyes.

He then wrapped both of our penises in his hands making them touch, his was hot and slick so it slid easy as his hands moved at a fast paste making me

gasp and grip onto his back for support.

I let out a silent moan as his body started to grind against mine.

The air became hot and my breath became dense, Stephano's body and mine where moving at the same paste increasing the pleasure until I felt at my max.

I put my hand to Stephano's chest letting him slow down.

"Stephano… I-I'm gon-na cu-umm!" I gasped as his gripped tightened.

"Pewdy… I… I lo…" But before Stephano could finish his sentence I could not hold myself any longer, I cumed all over myself and Stephano's hands.

Stephano stared at me in astonishment as I looked away covering my mouth from embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat on the small bed staring at the floor.

Am I a homo now? Is it because it felt good!?

Stephano walked into the room from the bathroom, he tossed me a towel.

"You better clean yourself Pewds." He said as he put his shirt and hat on.

"We have to keep going, I don't really feel like staying here forever."

I nodded as I wiped the mess from myself with the towel, Stephano stared at me as he sat down beside me on the bed.

I shivered as his scent fell over me, I wanted him all over again… Crap.

I put my shirt on and grabbed lantern and some oil, turning to Stephano I said:

"Well, if we want to get out of here we better get going!"

Stephano smirked then grabbed his sword of gold and unlocked the door.

"Let's begin, PewDiePie."


End file.
